Rogue talents (Origins)
Rogue talents are only available to the rogue class in Dragon Age: Origins. Dirty Fighting tree Below the Belt tree Deft Hands tree * Each rank of this talent adds ten points to your effective Cunning score for the purposes of lock picking and trap disarming. With an effective score of 70, you will be able to pick every lock in the game. In other words, you can open every lock in the game with a cunning score of 70 and NO ranks in this talent; or you can open every lock in the game with a cunning score of 30 plus ALL the ranks of this talent. *A Blizzard spell can reveal traps not yet detected. It shows the "shadow" of a trap, and persists after the spell has expired. The trap is not considered detected and can be tripped by characters. Stealth tree Stealth Mechanics Rogues can always enter Stealth outside of combat mode. In combat, they can hide in shadows, if they have Combat Stealth and the perception ranks of creatures in stealth-perception-range (30 meters) are lower than Rogue's stealth rank. Perception Rank * Normal Enemy: 1 * Lieutenant: 2 * Boss: 3 * Elite Boss: 4 Breaking stealth A Rogue will lose Stealth if any of the following situations applies: * If the Rogue attempts to Steal (whether successful or not). * If the Rogue attacks any target (with or without an activated talent). * If a Rogue without Combat Stealth or Master Stealth takes damage (e.g. from traps or AoE). * An enemy with a higher perception rank than the Rogue's Stealth rank is in stealth-perception-range (30 meters). * Getting hit / affected by: ** Knockdown / Knockback Effects. ** Daze / Stun / Paralysis / Sleep / Confuse Effects. ** Non-physical damage. ** Any Damage-over-Time effect. * Activating a talent or starting a sustained ability (due to change in visual effects). Rogues have a chance to remain in stealth in these situations: * Top ranked Rogues get a chance to remain in stealth when they take non-physical damage: ** Combat Stealth (Rank 3) gives a chance equal to character level, e.g. 9% for level 9 Rogues ** Master Stealth (Rank 4) gives twice that chance, e.g. 18% for level 9 Rogues * With Stealthy Item Use (Rank 2), there is a 90% chance the Rogue will remain in stealth whenever using an item (this includes throwing bombs, setting traps, etc.). Threat After a small delay, Threat is reset. Breaking Stealth too quickly can prevent this. Notes * Cunning plays no role in entering Stealth-mode. * See also Bioware forum discussion of Rogue Mechanics * The relevant files are skill_stealth.nss, sys_stealth_h.nss, rules_core.nss, ability_core.nss, creatureranks.xls and effects.xls (which can be read/adjusted using the Toolset). * Rogues with Stealth Rank 4 can hide from Elite Bosses, if they are more than 30m away. They will remain hidden if they get closer (the required Stealth Rank against detection checks is one level less than for hiding checks). Heartseeker tree This talent tree is only available through the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion. Power of Blood tree This talent tree is only available through the Warden's Keep downloadable content. es:Talentos de pícaro (Origins) Category:Talents Rogue talents (Origins) Rogue talents (Origins)